


𝔦 𝔥𝔬𝔭𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔪𝔞𝔨𝔢𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔰𝔞𝔣𝔢 𝔦𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔰𝔩𝔢𝔢𝔭

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, Mikey…  you know I’ll still love you after Warped, right?  Forever and always.”, he promised.





	𝔦 𝔥𝔬𝔭𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔪𝔞𝔨𝔢𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔰𝔞𝔣𝔢 𝔦𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔰𝔩𝔢𝔢𝔭

Mikey rested his head on Pete’s chest like a cat, closing his eyes. “Pete… tonight’s the last night of summer.”, he remembered suddenly, doing his best to convincingly keep up his fake monotone, but choking on the word ‘summer’. He ended up spitting it out like a dirty word. Pete wrapped his tan, tattooed arms around his lover in a way that usually would have comforted Mikey, but tonight it felt like being stabbed through the heart. “I guess I finally understand what Gee means in all those song lyrics he writes about love and pain and all that, huh?”, he giggled bitterly. Pete winced. “Oh, Mikey… you know I’ll still love you after Warped, right? Forever and always.”, he promised. 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it, Wentz.”, Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes at the other man’s sentiments. Pete embraced him. “Mikey…” “It’s true…”, Mikey barely whispered. He wasn’t even Mikey Way anymore, just an empty shell, a black hole vaguely shaped like a human being. Pete pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his coat pocket. “This is some really strong shit.”, he explained. “It’ll make us both forget everything. Before you know it, you’ll be getting on the bus to go back home.” 

Mikey kissed him passionately one last time before taking the bottle of whiskey from Pete, opening it with a lot of difficulty, and downing half of it in one mouthful.

“Mikey?”, Gerard’s concerned voice woke him up. “Oh… is it time to leave Warped already? Do I have time to say goodbye to Pete before we get on the bus?”, he asked, his voice sounding tired but full of hope. Gerard inhaled sharply through his teeth. “Mikes…”, he sighed in a tone you’d only use on a cat, a small child, or someone you pitied. Mikey opened his eyes. Oh… 

Yes, that’s right. It was 2019, 14 years after Warped Tour 2005. Hell, Warped Tour wasn’t even a thing anymore. Pete Wentz had two fucking kids, for Christ’s sake. And yet here Mikey was, just woken up from being passed out drunk on the uncomfortable floor of a shitty hotel room, still in a pool of his own tears over Pete. He sobbed even harder. “It’s not fair, Gee… It isn’t fair…”, he wailed. He never got his happy ending, never won the gorgeous prince. He wondered if this was his destiny, if destiny existed at all, and most of all, he wondered if that summer had even meant anything to Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I'm sorry


End file.
